Pups Save the Treats
- Albanian= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= - Vietnamese (SCTV)= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Chase | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = September 12, 2013 September 30, 2013 November 26, 2013 November 27, 2013 December 3, 2013 December 10, 2013 May 1, 2014 September 17, 2015 January 29, 2016 August 17, 2019 | overall = 17 | writer = Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Fight Fire" | next = "Pups Get a Lift"}} "Pups Save the Treats" is the first segment of the 9th episode in Season 1 of ''PAW Patrol''. On a snow and icy day, Mr. Porter's van ends up sliding on ice. If the ice cracks, it will fall into the bottom of the bay, and inside of the truck has all the pups' treats and food in it! Can Ryder, Zuma, and Chase save the truck before they break the ice? *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Alex Porter *Mr. Porter *Adventure Bay residents The episode begins with the pups enjoying the winter weather with making a snowman, although there is the problem of Marshall crashing into it and getting the head section stuck on his own head... In town, Mr. Porter and Alex load up the van with the pups' food and treats to take up to the Lookout. Mr. Porter nearly loses his lucky hat when it is blown off by the wind, but Alex catches it. Alex is also worried when his grandfather slips on some ice and falls on his bottom. Luckily, he is fine, and admits it will take more than a "rump bump" to hurt him. With that, they head up to the Lookout, but Mr. Porter has a difficult time driving up due to the slippery driveway, yet he manages to park the van with the rear doors facing Ryder's garage. Unfortunately, the doors are frozen shut from the cold, and his attempts to open them lead to the van sliding downhill and landing on the ice that has frozen over the shore area of the bay. Worse, the ice is too thin, and begins to give way, submerging the front bumper of the van into the bay. Mr. Porter and Alex are horrified! If the van goes down, the pups' food and treats will be lost. They immediately call Ryder to let him know. Ryder is busy playing video games on the pup-pad when he gets the call. Once he does, he checks the situation out via the periscope, then calls the pups. Rubble is having fun with the other pups, when his stomach rumbles, indicating his starvation for Mr. Porter's food, before the pups get Ryder's summon. Once the pups are topside, Ryder shows them the situation, and they are just as horrified as the Porters. Even Rubble has to excuse another rumble from his stomach, saying that it is just worried for the van. Knowing they have to get the van secured and tow it back onto dry land, Ryder selects Chase and Zuma to help with the rescue, and they quickly deploy down to meet up with the Porters. Alex repeats the situation to Ryder in panic before Ryder reminds him of why the PAW Patrol is there, much to Alex's embarrassment, and Mr. Porter is left unsure as to how Ryder can help. Ryder reveals he can hook the winch from Chase's truck onto his ATV, convert it to hovercraft mode, drive it out to the van, hook the winch on, and then Chase can reel it in. Everything works fine at first, but as soon as Ryder secures the winch, the ice begins to crack and break up. Ryder tries to get back to his ATV quickly, but the separating ice causes his ATV to drift away, out of reach. Knowing he can't risk jumping without a chance of getting hypothermia, Ryder has Zuma shoot him his buoy as an anchor so Zuma can pull Ryder back to his ATV, allowing Ryder to get some ice surfing in. Just as Ryder's ice floe finally breaks in two, Ryder is able to somersault off, and land perfectly back in the seat of his ATV. He and Zuma return to shore, where Alex is relieved to see Ryder okay, and Chase hauls Mr. Porter's van back to safety. After Mr. Porter has another close call losing his lucky hat, the gang return to the Lookout so the pups can eat and get their treats. Once the pups are all fed, Rubble offers another rumble from his stomach as a thank you to Mr. Porter and Alex, leaving them and Ryder to laugh as the other pups play in the snow to end the episode. *Use his winch to hook the truck to his vehicle. *Use his hovercraft to hook the winch to the truck so Chase can pull it out, and help Ryder get back to his ATV after the ice breaks up, separating him from it. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Winter Rescues.png|link=Winter Rescues|''Winter Rescues'' (Nickelodeon) Pups Save Christmas DVD Cover.jpg|link=Pups Save Christmas (Canadian DVD)|''Pups Save Christmas'' (Kaboom!) PAW Patrol Best in Snow! Collection DVD.jpg|link=Best in Snow! Collection|''Best in Snow! Collection'' (United States) PAW Patrol Winter Rescues DVD Russia.jpg|link=Winter Rescues|Зимние спасатели PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Bienvenue Ruben ! DVD.jpg|link=Bienvenue Ruben !|''Bienvenue Ruben !'' Ryhmä Hau Liukkaalla jäällä & muita seikkailuja DVD.jpg|link=On Slippery Ice|''På glatis'' 汪汪隊立大功 汪汪隊立大功2 DVD.jpg|link=汪汪隊立大功2|汪汪隊立大功2 Tačke na patrulji Sezona 1 DVD 3 DVD.jpg|link=Season 1 DVD 3|''Sinkronizirano na Hrvatski'' PAW Patrol Winter Rescues DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Winter Rescues|''Rettungen im Winter'' (Toggolino) Psi patrol Przygoda na wyciągu DVD.jpg|link=Przygoda na wyciągu|''Przygoda na wyciągu'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Pups Save the Treats' Pages Category:Mr. Porter calls the PAW Patrol Category:Chase is a first responder (S1) Category:Zuma is a first responder (S1) Category:No backup responders Category:Mr. Porter needs rescuing Category:Chase is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S1) Category:Written by Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan (S1) Category:2013 Episodes Category:Snow Episodes